L'œil du Lynx
by Nyxiel
Summary: REPRISE TOTALE DE L'HISTOIRE... Tout change, les chapitres écrits et déjà publiés seront effacés, la "véritable" histoire sera mise en ligne dès que je l'aurais encore avancée... Navré pour l'attente... Elle risque d'être encore conséquente.
1. Prologue

Bonjour, ou bonsoir c'est vous qui voyez!

Bienvenu sur cette page, et merci a vous d'avoir eu le courrage de cliquer sur ce lien!

J'avais ce projet en tete depuis pas mal de temps, un histoire incluant un nouveau personage dans l'univers d'Harry Potter!

J'ai écrit les premiers chapitres, et je me suis dit, pourquoi ne pas les poster!

Je tente avec le prologue, je pense que je ne continurais a poster que si je recois une ou deux reviews... Enfin pour l'instant rien n'est dit!^^

Bonne lecture a vous, et a tantot!

* * *

><p>Un flocon de neige se posa dans la paume ouverte de la main de Lerana. La jeune enfant sourit à cette vision de pureté, et leva les yeux vers le ciel, observant l'infinité des cieux. La neige tombait, en de gros mais rares flocons, et avait recouvert le paysage d'une gracieuse pellicule blanche. Les cascades persistaient à toujours et toujours s'écouler, s'écrasant sur des rivières qui commençaient à geler en surface. L'herbe n'était plus visible, et les branches des arbres ployaient sous le poids de toute cette eau solidifiée.<p>

La jeune fille avança, se régalant de sentir la neige crisser doucement sous ses pas, et elle se retourna, pour observer encore le monde de pureté dans lequel elle cheminait.

Soudain la terre trembla, la glace des rivières se fendit. Cette secousse propulsa l'enfant a terre, un nouvelle secousse parcourut la vallée, et la neige tomba des branches des arbres, une nouvelle secousse, plus puissante encore, se fit ressentir, et Lerana ouvrit les yeux.

Elle était allongée sur un siège peu confortable, la tête posée sur les genoux de sa mère, qui lui caressait lentement les cheveux, absorbée par la lecture d'un de ses livres. Elle se redressa et regarda par la fenêtre du wagon dans lequel elle se trouvait, un tempête de neige se déchainait a l'extérieur, bousculant le train dans de lourdes et désagréables secousses, sans doutes la cause de son réveil.

La jeune fille s'enfonça un peu dans son siège, énervée d'avoir quitté son rêve si précipitamment.

Lerana jeta un coup d'œil en face d'elle, et regarda ses deux frères qui, eux, ne semblaient pas le moins du monde dérangés par les secousses. Armand, le plus grand des deux, avait la tête calée entre son siège et la vitre du wagon, il semblait dormir d'un sommeil de plomb. Son petit frère, William, était blotti contre lui, la tête contre l'épaule de son ainé.

Elle enviait leur facilité a plonger dans le monde des rêves, et ferma les yeux après s'être recroquevillée autant qu'elle le pouvait contre le dossier, dur et peu agréable, de son siège.

Lerana avait hâte d'arriver a destination. Non pas qu'elle avait particulièrement envie d'emménager en Angleterre, mais ce voyage l'insupportait, elle n'arrivait même pas a trouver le sommeil, et quand celui ci l'emportait cela ne durait jamais plus de quelques minutes.

Elle redoutait son arrivée autant qu'elle l'attendait. Elle ne connaissait que quelques mots d'anglais, et avait laissé derrière elle de bonnes amies, ainsi que tout ce qu'elle avait jamais connu.

Il y a quelques semaines seulement, leur mère leur avait annoncé le voyage, et les protestations des enfants n'avaient rien changé à sa décision. Ils avaient préparé leurs affaires et prit le train. Cela faisait maintenant de nombreuses heures qu'ils avaient quittés la gare française, et Lerana trouvait que le temps passé dans ce maudit wagon se rapprochait bien plus de la journée que de l'heure.

Sur les sièges présents de l'autre coté de l'allée dans le wagon, son oncle, Charles, qui les accompagnait dans cet exil soudain, interpella la jeune fille:

- Tout va bien ma puce?

Lerana lui adressa un sourire fatigué, ce a quoi il répondit:

- Tu devrais essayer de te rendormir, nous arriverons dans quelques heures, essaye de prendre des forces.

-Oui...

L'adulte sourit à l'enfant, et se retourna sur son siège, essayant sans doute de trouver une position relativement confortable, pouvant l'aider a trouver le sommeil.

Elle était contente qu'il les ai accompagné, c'était la seule chose qui la consolait, de rester avec sa mère, ses frères, et son oncle... Elle avait peur néanmoins de mal s'intégrer, de mal parler la langue, de ne pas se faire suffisamment comprendre, de ne pas se faire d'amis...

Finalement, la jeune fille trouva le sommeil sans s'en rendre compte, repensant a ce pays qu'elle quittait, et à cette terre qui allait bientôt l'accueillir, elle et sa famille...

Elle fit le même rêve, qui tournait dans sa tête depuis maintenant de longs mois.

Lerana leva sa main vers le ciel, et un flocon de neige se posa dans sa paume ouverte, tournée vers l'azur parsemé de nuages...

l'arrivée a Londres se fit de longues heures plus tard, et ils furent immédiatement happés par la foule. Lise, la mère de la jeune fille, guidait la petite troupe jusqu'a la sortie de la gare qu'elle connaissait visiblement asses bien. Charles fermait la route, portant les plus gros bagages avec lui.

Ils atteignirent la sortie, et appelèrent un taxi qui les mena dans l'ancienne résidence de Lise.

Elle avait passé dix ans en Angleterre, ou elle avait connu le père de ses trois enfants. puis elle était retournée en France, accompagnée des deux plus jeunes et enceinte du dernier, sans son mari.

Elle avait décider d'y retourné, décision qu'elle avait visiblement mis du temps a prendre. Son frère avait décider de l'accompagner, pour découvrir ce pays, ne sachant pas vraiment si il resterai avec elle un mois, plus, ou moins... En tout cas il resterai jusqu'a la rentrée des enfants dans leur nouvelle école, et aiderai a l'aménagement de la maison.

Après une bonne demie heure de route, ils arrivèrent a destination. Toujours guidés par Lise, ils sortirent du taxi et se dirigèrent vers la maison devant laquelle ils s'étaient arrêtés.

Il traversèrent un petit jardin, dont les herbes folles, omniprésentes et débordant sur l'allée de terre menant vers la maison, prouvaient qu'il n'avait pas été entretenu depuis plusieurs longues années. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte en bois sombre, que Charles ouvrit en forçant sur la serrure, résistante après des années passées sans avoir été déverrouillée.

Ils entrèrent dans un hall, poussiéreux et peu éclairé, puis s'engouffrèrent dans un salon, rendu gris par la poussière. Lise retira les couvertures mangées aux mites de deux canapés, permettant a tout le monde de s'asseoir sur les deux objets, se trouvant un peu plus épargnés par la poussière que le reste de la maison.

Tout était a nettoyer, à refaire, et l'on comprenait bien mieux pourquoi Lise avait demandé a son frère de venir l'aider pour les débuts.

William s'était endormi dès qu'il s'était assis sur l'un des canapés. Sa sœur enviais vraiment ce sommeil si lourd qui l'emportait régulièrement, lui permettant de toujours pouvoir se reposer lorsqu'il en avait besoin. Elle n'avait pas cette chance, son sommeil était affreusement léger, et n'importe quel bruit, aussi faible soit-il, était susceptible de la réveiller. Ainsi, elle n'avait vraiment que peu dormis tout au long de ce voyage, qui les avait menés de la France a l'Angleterre. Elle étais pourtant très fatiguée et s'endormis, la tête posée sur l'épaule de son grand frère.


	2. Chapitre Premier

Et bien apres le prologue, voici le premier chapitre!

Un grand merci atlana61 et noumea pour leur review!

Petite précision: jusqu'à présent n'étaient apparus dans cette fanfiction que des personnages de mon invention. A partir de ce chapitre, de nombreux personnages, lieux et objets déjà existants apparaitront, ils ne m'appartiennent certainement pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de J.K Rowling, sans qui la magie d'harry potter n'existerait pas...

Seconde précision, cette fois a propot de la parrution: Cette fic s'annonce longue, et je n'ai pas écrit beaucoup apres ce chapitre, aussi il me faut du temps pour construire chaque chapitre et le corriger.. de ce fait la parrution risque de ne pas etre régulière, et j'ai bien peur qu'elle soit de une a deux semaines par chapitre... j'essayerais de faire au plus vite, tout en essayant de ne rien bacler.

Bonne lecture a tous.

* * *

><p>Après un mois passé pendant lequel Charles aida sa sœur ainée a remettre la maison en état, il la laissa pour repartir en France et reprendre son travail. Les enfants firent leur rentrée dans leur classes respectives, se débrouillant plus ou moins avec leur difficultés qu'ils avaient tous a parler l'anglais. Néanmoins, la pratique forcée régulière de ce langage leur permis de rapidement progresser.<p>

Lise retrouva vite du travail. en France, elle enseignait le Kobudo dans un dojo lui appartenant. elle se servit d'une des pièce de la maison qu'elle avait réaménager avec l'aide de son frère et de l'argent récolté lors de la vente de son ancien dojo, pour donner des cours a de nouveaux pratiquants. Bien évidement elle n'oublia pas d'inclure les bases de cet art a ces trois enfants, et ne les empêcha pas de continuer leur apprentissage.

Plusieurs années passèrent, et les grandes vacances arrivèrent une fois encore a grands pas. ils fêtèrent le 14eme anniversaire de Armand, le 3 aout, puis profitèrent de leur vacances au maximum avant la prochaine rentrée.

* * *

><p>Lerana jouait dans le jardin avec ses deux frères. C'était une journée d'aout légèrement chaude, et ils s'amusaient, assis dans l'herbe, a l'ombre d'un des deux pruniers du jardin, préférant parler de tout et de rien plutôt que de s'agiter sous le soleil.<p>

Ils plaisantaient depuis déjà une bonne demie heure, lorsqu'un homme se présentât a l'entrée de la maison. La seule présence de l'adulte fit instantanément taire les enfants.

Il était vêtu d'un long manteau noir, lui descendant aux genoux, avec de longues manches, et un col couvrant entièrement son coup, qui devait lui tenir incroyablement chaud. Il avait des cheveux noirs, descendant jusqu'à ses épaules, et d'apparence gras. Son tien était livide, et ses deux yeux noirs avaient rapidement dévisagé les frères et sœurs, puis s'étaient détournés d'eux pour fixer la porte qui ne tarda pas a s'ouvrir.

Lise fit entré l'homme après que celui ci ai donné son nom et referma la porte derrière lui, non sans avoir donné un rapide coup d'œil vers ses enfants, toujours assis dans le jardin.

-c''est qui? questionna William en levant les yeux vers son frère.

-je n'en sais rien, grogna ce dernier en guise de réponse.

-on dirait un vampire! s'exclama le plus jeune, se levant d'un bond pour accompagner ses paroles.

-William, tu sais bien que les vampires n'existent pas, raisonna la sœur.

L'intéressé, déçu, se rassit et fit la moue, boudeur. ce a quoi Lerana répondit par un sourire et Armand ébouriffa les cheveux déjà bien en bataille de son frère. La mine boudeuse de William fut alors remplacé par un sourire joueur.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit a nouveau, et la mère des trois enfants apparut:

-Lerana, tu peux venir s'il te plais?

Elle disparut dans la maison aussitôt après.

La jeune file se leva et alla la rejoindre, non sans avoir adressé un dernier sourire a ses deux frères.

Elle se précipita dans la maison, traversa le petit hall, et arriva dans le salon. L'homme était assis dans l'un des fauteuils, il se tenait droit, a un point que l'on avait l'impression qu'il se caserai en deux si on essayait de plier son dos. Il avait une lettre posé sur les genoux. Ses yeux noirs s'étaient rivés sur l'enfant lorsqu'elle était arrivée en courant dans la pièce, et l'avait gelée sur place. Elle s'avança directement vers sa mère, et s'assit sur le canapé, juste à coté d'elle, en répondant a un signe de tête le lui demandant.

Lerana se tourna vers l'homme aux cheveux noir:

- qui êtes vous? demanda-t-elle

L'homme ouvrit la bouche, sans doute pour répondre a la question que Lerana venait de formuler. Il fut coupé, avant même d'avoir produit le moindre son, par Lise:

-Voici le professeur Severus Snape, il est ici pour t'amener dans un grand collège!

Lerana leva un sourcil. Elle avait pleins de questions à poser a cet illustre inconnu, elle opta pour l'une de celle qu'elle jugeais les plus importante:

-Quel collège?

Cette fois ci, le dit Severus parla le premier:

-à poudlard, répondit-il d'une voix calme, et aussi sombre que ses yeux noir. Une école de sorcellerie. Je suis sérieux, rajoutât-il en remarquant qu'Lerana ne parvint a masquer son sourire moqueur.

-Bien sure.. et vous allez me dire que vous êtes professeur dans cette école et que vous apprenez a vos élèves à sortir des lapins blancs de différents chapeaux?

Elle vit la bouche du dit professeur perdre son expression neutre et prendre la forme d'un rictus, presque indiscernable tant il était léger. Il poursuivit en la toisant, une lueur étrange illuminant son regard noir:

-Vous y êtes presque, la seule différence entre votre récit et la réalité, c'est que j'enseigne l'art de la confection des potions, et non pas l'apparition de lapin ou tout autre sortilège inutile.

Lerana ne savait plus comment réagir, cet homme devait vraiment être fou... elle se tourna vers sa mère, qui elle, n'avait toujours pas perdu son sourire:

-Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, le professeur Snape est ici pour te guider, pas pour te manger toute crue, elle fit un clin d'œil pendant que l'homme leva un sourcil, ne prend pas cet air la trésor, je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir parlé de tout cela avant... Je devais attendre la visite d'un sorcier, et maintenant qu'il est la ca veut dire que tu es asses grande pour savoir qui tu es vraiment.

Le cerveau de Lerana fonctionnait a toute vitesse:

-Comment ca, ce que je suis vraiment?

-Une sorcière.

Le murmure sorti de la bouche du dit professeur résonna un instant dans la pièce et l'enfant implora sa mère d'un regard, lui demandant des explications:

-Ton père était un sorcier. Nous nous sommes rencontré par hasard peu de temps après mon arrivée en Angleterre, nous avons été ensemble quelques années, et nous avons eu trois enfants, tes deux frères et toi. Malheureusement, a cette époque, le monde des sorciers était, d'après ses récits, totalement ravagé par des forces maléfiques. Il m'a demandé de retourner en France, pour vous éloigner des dangers. Il est resté ici, en Angleterre, pour son métier. Je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus, juste que son métier était de ce battre contre ces forces ravageuses.

Voyant que sa fille attendait la suite, elle poursuivit:

-Il ma demandé de ne pas revenir en Angleterre avant les dix ans de Armand, au cas ou il soit sorcier, pour lui permettre de rejoindre le collège de sorcellerie de poudlard, qu'il jugeais le mieux protégé. Elle vit le professeur acquiescer d'un léger mouvement de tète, puis continua. Ton frère n'est pas un sorcier. Je n'ai pas très bien compris pourquoi, mais d'après ton père, il était tout a fait possible qu'aucun de vous ne le soit, ou que vous le soyez tous les trois.

Toi, tu es une sorcière. Comme ton père avant toi. Je ne suis pas experte en la question, alors le professeur Snape est la, pour répondre a tes question, et te guider. Au moins jusqu'a ton arrivée a l'école.

A la fin de cette longue tirade, lise souris a sa fille, puis au professeur qui n'avait toujours pas bronché. l'enfant suivit son regard, et s'adressa a Snape:

-La magie n'existe pas.

Le professeur soupira:

-Il existe pourtant beaucoup de choses qui n'ont d'autre explication que celle si... Il fixa son regard noir sur Lerana avant de continuer, tu aimerais peut être un exemple? je suis sure qu'il en existe des dizaines auxquels tu pourrais te rapprocher... Il poursuivit, la petite ne lui ayant donné aucune réponse, Lorsque quelqu'un t'énerve, ou te cherche un peu, il ne se passe jamais de choses étranges? tu as sans doute du rangé ca dans la case "coïncidences" mais il n'en est rien...

-Je... Commença Lerana

-Il ne t'es jamais rien arrivé d'étonnant de la sorte? Un objet qui explose? un autre qui disparait ou se ratatine? Les jeunes sorciers, inexpérimentés, n'arrivent pas a maîtriser leur émotions, et la magie présente dans leur veines s'en échappe asses souvent. Surtout lorsqu'ils n'ont pas conscience de cette magie...

Il ne rajouta rien, Lerana était perdue dans ses pensées, elle se remémorais la fois ou la porte d'entrée avait explosé lorsqu'elle avait poussé une crise de colère, puis la fois ou les fenêtres de sa salle de classe dans son ancienne école avait volée en éclats après une mauvaise remarque d'un de ses camarades. Puis la fois ou...

-Vous êtes toujours parmi nous? Susurra Serverus.

-Tout va bien ma chérie? Demanda sa mère, visiblement inquiète de la mine distraite de la petite Lerana.

L'enfant tourna la tête vers l'homme.

-vous êtes vous aussi un sorcier? Demanda-t-elle après un instant de réflexion

-oui, puisque je suis professeur, susurra-t-il en réponse

-Prouvez le.

Le ton d'Lerana était ferme et sans appel. Severus soupira devant le visage dur de l'enfant et la mine amusée de sa mère, qui devait s'attendre a cette réaction de la part de sa fille. Il regarda les trois bougies posées sur la table basse, entre les fauteuils et canapés, et elles s'allumèrent aussitôt. Il leva les yeux vers la jeune fille qui observait les objets, ayant visiblement du mal a croire a ce qu'elle venait d'assister. L'homme fixa a nouveau les bougies qui s'éteignirent, et se tourna a nouveau vers l'enfant, qui cette fois ci le regardais sans se gêner

-Et, a supposer que je vous crois... que nous sommes des sorciers, et que vous enseignez réellement les potions, pourquoi venez vous me chercher? et quelle est cette lettre? Elle marqua une pose, et posa une dernière question: Existe-t-il beaucoup de sorciers?

-Calme toi ma puce, la coupa sa mère. Elle se tourna vers le professeur Snape qui répondit a chacune des questions de l'enfant:

-Je viens te chercher sur demande du directeur de ta future école, visiblement il semble que tu soit incapable de te débrouiller seule pour tes premiers pas dans le monde qui t'appartiens, ce qui est regrettable mais totalement normal. Il marqua une pose de deux secondes pendant lesquelles Lerana senti son sang se glacer dans ses veines sous la pression du regard du professeur, La lettre, que je tiens dans mes mains, continua-t-il, est celle que reçoivent tous les élèves avant leur rentrée, dans ton cas ainsi que dans celui de nombreux futurs première année, un des membres du corps enseignant viens la donner en main propre au futur élève, et le guide lors de ses achats et de tout ce qui en découleras jusqu'à sa montée dans le train qui le guidera jusqu'a poudlard, la fameuse école, il tendis l'enveloppe a Lerana qui la lui pris, puis continua, Je ne sais pas exactement combien il existe de sorciers et de sorcières dans ce monde, mais ils sont certainement bien plus nombreux que ce que tu ne te l'imagines.

Lerana baissa les yeux sur l'enveloppe qu'elle tenais dans la main, l'adresse de sa maison y était écrite a l'encre émeraude, d'une écriture manuscrite soignée et régulière, elle défit le sceau qui la sellait, encouragée par le sourire rassurant de sa mère, puis l'ouvrit et y trouva une lettre. elle en lut aussitôt le contenu:

_COLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE._

_Directeur: Albus Dumbledore_

_Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin_

_Docteur en Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers._

_Chère Lerana_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendront votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

_Veuillez croire, chère miss , en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directrice-adjointe_

Elle sortit un second papier de l'enveloppe, qui n'était rien d'autre qu'une liste, lui demandant entre autre l'achat de robe et cape, de choses aussi bizarres que des limaces ou autres truc inimaginables, englobés dans une catégorie dite d'"ingrédients", et de nombreux ouvrages aux noms tous plus farfelus les uns que les autres...

Elle se pinça fortement avec sa main gauche, puis lorsqu'elle compris que ce n'était pas un de ses rêves tiré par les cheveux, elle releva la tête vers l'homme présent dans la pièce, en face d'elle. Elle ne savait pas quelle question poser en premier. Celui ci semblait amusé par la situation. Non pas qu'il en souriait, mais ses yeux noirs brillaient comme si il venait d'entendre une bonne plaisanterie, en fixant l'enfant.

Celle ci ne put plus retenir le flot interminable qui menaçait de sortir de sa bouche depuis déjà de longues secondes:

-C'est du n'importe quoi! Ces choses la sont tout bonnement introuvables! "des gants de dragons", "une baguette magique", un chaudron standard", lut elle' et pourquoi la lune tant qu'on y est! En plus je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette _école , _ce qui aurait sans doute été le cas si elle avait vraiment existée. Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire de hiboux! Vous allez me dire qu'ils servent de pigeons voyageurs? Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire de...

-Bon sang apprenez donc a respirer entre deux mots miss... la coupa l'homme.

Le rire de Lise attira les regards sur elle. Ne quittant pas son sourire elle dit:

-Elle est comme ca, elle aime savoir et comprendre les choses... tant qu'elle aura des question je vous conseille de ne pas prendre de somnifère, elle pourrait vite s'énerver de ne pas avoir de réponses.

Les lèvres du professeur s'étirèrent à nouveau en un rictus.

- Dans ce cas je vais répondre a la miss, il se tourna vers la jeune fille, non ce n'est pas du n'importe quoi, et encore heureux, il s'agit juste de choses et d'autres que l'on ne trouve pas dans le monde des moldu, ceux qui sont dépourvut de pouvoirs magiques quelconque, mais qui sont communs dans celui des sorciers. Si vous n'avez jamais entendu parlé de l'école non plus c'est parce qu'elle fait tout simplement parti, elle aussi, du monde des sorciers. J'ignore ce que sont les pigeons voyageurs, mais si leur rôle est de transmettre les courriers, alors nos hiboux ont effectivement un usage semblable. Le volatile cité dans la lettre doit apporter une réponse de l'enfant et de ses parents au directeur disant que la lettre a bien été reçue. Il doit en arriver un dans peu de temps. Il me permettra d'envoyer cette réponse.

Lerana commençait a perdre patience. Il avait vraiment réponse a tout! Elle se demandait si tout cela n'était finalement pas réel... Puis secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée farfelue de son esprit... Bin voyons! Il s'attendait vraiment a voir apparaitre un hiboux qui lui tendrais sa patte prêt a apporter un message a l'autre bout de l'Angleterre? D'ailleur, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle n'avait toujours aucune idée d'ou ce trouvait sa "future école" et de où elle se trouvait... Encore moins de comment elle allait s'y rendre...

Elle revint à la réalité et s'aperçu que sa mère était en grande discutions avec le professeur... Discutions quasiment a sens unique puisque elle parlait sans cesse et que l'homme lui répondait par des phrases de quelques mots ou un simple hochement de tête, sauf exception...

Il y eu un mouvement du coté de la fenêtre, et on entendit un grand "splach" quand une grande forme vint s'y heurter. Snape se leva mais fut devancé par lise qui, d'un bond, avait déjà ouvert la vitre, permettant a... un hibou... oui, un hibou... de rentrer dans la pièce. Il se posa sur l'un des accoudoirs du fauteuil ou s'était rassit l'homme, plantant ses serres dans le cuir sombre. Le professeur avait sorti un morceau de papier jaunis, plié en quatre, d'une de ses poches. Il le posa sur la table basse, le déplia, et sorti ensuite une petite boite en bois, rectangulaire d'une autre poche. il l'ouvrit, et en sorti une plume noir, et un pot d'encre. Il griffonna rapidement sur le papier un message indéchiffrable de l'endroit ou les deux filles se trouvaient, d'une écriture minuscule, resserrée, mais semblant parfaitement régulière. Puis il noua le tout avec un bout de ficèle qu'il sorti également de la boite, et la donna a l'oiseau qui s'envola immédiatement.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit alors a la volée laissant entrer les deux enfants, jusque la resté dans le jardin:

-maman t'as vu ca? hurla le plus jeune, y a un énorme oiseau qui s'est envolé!

-euh... rajouta le plus grand des enfants. Lerana? ca va?

La jeune fille n'avait plus bougée, elle s'était figée au moment ou le hibou était apparut, et n'avait pas quitté Snape des yeux. Celui ci avait maintenant rangé ses affaires et la fixait sans ciller.

-Je repasserais demain, a huit heures. Dit il en se levant, toujours en la toisant de son regard de jais. Il continua, en se tournant vers la mère des enfants. Je vous mènerez faire les achats de la petite, ainsi, vous saurez vous débrouiller pour les années précédentes.

Il avait dit tout ca sans afficher aucune expression sur son visage. comme si il se foutait totalement des évènements.

-Entendu, professeur, répondit Lise avec un grand sourire, nous seront prêt.

-Ils peuvent tout a fait venir tout les trois. Ajouta l'homme.

Les yeux de la femme se tintèrent de surprise, il avait répondu a la question qu'elle s'apprêtait a poser. L'homme tourna les talons, dans un mouvement de cape noire, et se dirigea vers la sortie, lançant rapidement un regard aux trois enfants. Un regard glacé qui leur suffirent a avoir des frissons malgré l'atmosphère rendu lourd par la chaleur. Un regard qu'il intensifiât lorsque ses yeux d'onyx se posèrent sur la jeune fille qui ferait bientôt partie de ses élèves. Un regard a en glacer le sang.

La jeune fille souri.


End file.
